


coping, or not

by thedevilchicken



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Background Het, Blow Jobs, Early in Canon, Fist Fights, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Rick is always the problem.





	coping, or not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasha_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/gifts).



Shane's not dumb. He acts it sometimes but understands more than not - like Lori wants her husband back, or like he's losing it. He even gets why. What he doesn't get is how to stop. 

He tells himself the problem's Lori; he loves her, sure, but that's not it. She's not like Rick, but she reminds him of him. Rick's the problem, not her. 

Rick's always been the fucking problem. Rick's the good guy, the nice guy, the guy everybody loves. Shane loves him. Shane loves him. Shane used to get fucked up and jerk off to him. Rick's the goddamn problem. 

The worst part is: Rick knows. They got shitfaced once and the booze made him bold; by the time Rick balked, Shane'd blown him already. He swallowed to spite him, wiped his mouth and left. 

But Rick said, Jesus, Shane, I'm married. He never said no. 

Shane punches Rick's face. His jaw doesn't break. He'd maybe hoped it would. 

Rick spits blood, then he's on him. He shoves Shane on his back, hands squeezing his throat; Shane's legs wrap around Rick's waist, then shit gets weird. Rick kisses him. Strait-laced do-gooder Rick Grimes fucking kisses him, bloody but maybe Shane digs that. 

"We doing this?" Shane asks, swiping blood off Rick's chin. 

For a second, he thinks Rick might cut and run. His cheeks are flushed, his teeth bloody. Then, he nods. 

"Yeah," Rick says. "Shit. Yeah. We're doing this."

They do it on their knees, pants shoved down, mouth to mouth, hands around each other's dicks. Rick comes on Shane's abs. Shane comes in the dirt. They zip up. They head back to camp. He figures they'll ignore what happened. 

He doesn't think about Rick while fucking Lori. He's just in his head every other goddamn time.


End file.
